


Landslide Victory

by MidnightMixer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I refuse to explain myself, Luffy's magical magnetism, Marine POV, POV Outsider, Time Travel, but could easily be platonic, implied lawlu too, well it's implied anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMixer/pseuds/MidnightMixer
Summary: A Marine with a military-issued visual Den Den Mushi watches two pirates destroy the opposition and pretends, like so many before him, that he isn't at all swayed to Luffy's side.





	Landslide Victory

**Author's Note:**

> From a time travel idea I had because I'm a slut for fix-it fics and characters seeing sides of other characters that we get to see, but they don't.

Two of the Eleven Supernovas were watched cautiously as they left the auction house in near-perfect synchronicity. They were talking lowly, impossible to hear from the distance; neither looked all that concerned at the veritable army of Marines waiting for them. Straw Hat was grinning widely, hands linked behind his head. Trafalgar was slouching, one hand in his pocket, the other resting casually on his sword.

Straw Hat's expression suddenly brightened. A large amount of Marines flinched. One ducked. The captain coughed, and she straightened with an embarrassed expression. Takeshi didn't blame her in the slightest.

The rookie pirate nabbed the Surgeon of Death's hat from his head and, before any retaliation could occur, replaced it with his own straw one. Trafalgar looked shocked. Straw Hat skipped forwards a few steps and pivoted on his heel to walk backwards, and placed the stolen item on his head. Something was said, and Trafalgar expression cleared as he snorted, evidently amused by something. Takeshi would almost call the look fond if they weren't, you know, bloodthirsty criminals.

(takeshi always hesitated to call straw hat such a thing, his sister in alabasta always talked highly of him, and the man in question always seemed to act more like a child than a pirate despite his accomplishments. but he was a pirate, and the captain said all pirates were bloodthirsty criminals, so straw hat must be, too. simple logic.)

Trafalgar shook his head (warm? flattered? _affectionate_? no, just his imagination, of course not) and responded. Takeshi thought he said something like “declaration indeed” but that could easily have been his ears playing tricks (declaration? of what? an alliance? something... else?).

Straw Hat- now absent of his very namesake- turned on his heel again, facing the Marines once more, grin almost inhumanly large on his face. He looked excited. Trafalgar wasn't nearly as expressive, but even still, Takeshi was fairly certain he was looking forward to the fight, too. Takeshi adjusted the position of his Cameko, aiming for a better shot for the video requested by the higher-ups (why had they- no, don't question superiors). Straw Hat cracked his knuckles, finally stopping and planting his feet. Trafalgar unsheathed his sword with a menacing smirk, stilling half a step behind Straw Hat (another declaration? conveying support for straw hat? or was he reading too much into it?). The fight was two pirates versus around 400,000 Marines.

It was a landslide victory.

Takeshi had hidden behind some debris the moment he realised the gravity of the situation, Cameko still trained on the targets. Their teamwork was astounding for two people who had supposedly never had the chance to meet before today, Trafalgar dragging poor Marines into Straw Hat's line of fire, and Straw Hat knocking out anyone getting too close to crowding Trafalgar. Takeshi had the impression they were playing around.

Takeshi's heart briefly stopped when Straw Hat's eyes landed on him. In a panic, he raised his free hand in surrender and tried to look innocent. He caught Trafalgar looking somewhat amused at the reaction, but Straw Hat just shrugged, waved at the Cameko, and continued on, ignoring Takeshi from then on. Apparently, a few Marines noticed the exchange and proceeded to throw away their guns, joining Takeshi behind the debris. Neither pirate came near them, apparently deciding it to be a waste of time. Takeshi was very grateful. He'd never claimed to be a good Marine after all, let alone a brave one.

It took about ten minutes for two-thirds of the army to be defeated, and for one of Straw Hat's crewmates- Takeshi was pretty sure it was the sniper, but he could be wrong- to call out. Once again, Takeshi was too far away to hear it properly, but the gist seemed to be a warning of Marine back-up. Takeshi pitied the poor fools about to be dropped into their, if not death, humiliating defeat (he stubbornly ignored the fact that, technically, he was also humiliatingly defeated).

To his surprise, the duo actually stopped. They shared a glance and, with a nod, retreated to where Takeshi now realised the rest of Straw Hat's crew was waiting. There was no sign of the Heart Pirates. Takeshi stood up on autopilot, Cameko locked on to the retreating pirates in confusion. Looking around, he saw that he wasn't the only befuddled Marine, even the captain (rather awkwardly as his legs and arms had been switched around) was looking on in bemusement. After some hesitation and some gauging of his men's general well-being, the captain called it a draw and ordered them to turn back and to get any medical help that was needed. Or some sewing needles and thread for Trafalgar's victims.

He left rather quickly, dropping the now silent Cameko at the nearest Marine station. As one of the few uninjured, he was tasked with helping the unconscious to medical tents and handing out medical supplies to others. There was a surprisingly small amount of casualties, mostly indirectly caused by careless throwing by one or both of the pirates. He knew Straw Hat generally didn't kill deliberately, but it was still surprising to see evidence of that claim. It was rather admirable, really, especially for a bloodthirsty criminal.

(because he left so swiftly, it was only later he found out why they left so suddenly. had they waited around any longer, the marine admirals would have arrived and decimated them. he also found out that had they not fought the army straight out, it probably would have slowed the entire group down enough for the admirals to catch up.)

(the next day the front pages of all the newspapers showed the striking image of trafalgar and straw hat standing back to back, each others' hats on their heads and matching grins on their faces. the title was in bold above them, “ **Monkey D. 'Straw Hat' Luffy and Trafalgar 'Surgeon of Death' Law Declare Their Pirate Alliance at Saoboady Archipelago!** ”. takeshi definitely does not hang it on his wall.)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, they switch their hats back after the fight.


End file.
